Whodunit?
by Silver Azure
Summary: Master Shifu is dead, whodunit? In the style of the classic board game Clue rated M for swearing, violence and sex.
1. Basic description

Welcome to my latest KFP fic, "Whodunit?" In the style of the classic board game Clue®

"Wait- what are you?!" and those were the last words uttered by Master Shifu before he was murdered. His killer is unkown, the motive also unkown, the murder weapon and location? You guessed it UNKNOWN.

**THE SUSPECTS**

JET

TIGRESS

MANTIS

VIPER

CRANE

MONKEY

**THE WEAPON**

SHURIKEN

SWORD OF HEROES

DAGGER

WRENCH

HAMMER

ROPE

**POSSIBLE ROOMS**

TRAINING GROUNDS

TREASURE ROOM

JET'S ROOM

VIPER'S ROOM

TIGRESS' ROOM

MONKEY'S ROOM

MANTIS' ROOM

SHIFU'S ROOM

OUTSIDE THE JADE PALACE

So whodunit? This is just the outline I am currently typing the story now


	2. Who, what, where, motives and sex

"Wow, I can't believe Master Shifu is dead" said Jet, "Yeah I wonder who could've done such a horrible thing" said Viper. After some time Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Tigress exited their

rooms and saw Jet and Tigress sitting down sulking, "Hey guys what's the matter?" asked Tigress as she sat next to Jet, "Master Shifu is dead" said a very sad Jet, "You've gotta be

fucking joking!" exclaimed Mantis, "Do I fucking look like I'm joking?!" yelled Jet, "You wanna go pretty boy?!" yelled Mantis, "I'll kick your fucking ass anyday!" replied Jet all angry, "JET

RELAX!" yelled Tigress and Viper as they held him back. "OK, now since nobody entered the Jade Palace here, we're all suspects" said Jet, "Wait a sec, how do you know nobody entered

the Jade Palace?" questioned Crane, "Listen I have a keen sense of smell and hearing, I'd know if a stranger entered the Jade Palace" replied Jet, "He's right you know" agreed Tigress.

"OK now does anyone here have any animosity towards Master Shifu?" asked Jet, everyone shook their heads no, "Of course... We'd all say no, as nobody wants to arouse any suspicion"

said Jet, "Well how about you?" asked Monkey, "I don't hate Master Shifu" replied Jet, "Of course _you'd_ say that. _You_ wouldn't want to arouse suspicion either" said Monkey in a sly voice,

"What's with the sly voice their Monkey?" questioned Jet, "I don't even know what you're talking about" replied Monkey. "OK let's focus here, Master Shifu is dead and we're all prime

suspects" said Crane, "You're right, let's see what we know, ok we know we're all suspects, I'm sure we know what was used, but since I'm sure only the killer knows, lets see what

would be a possible murder weapon" said Crane,

"Uhmmm... I got a dagger in my room" said Jet

"Mmmhmm...Dagger" said Crane

"I believe there's a rope in my room" said Viper

"OK...rope" said Crane

"There's a shuriken on my bed" said Tigress

"Shuriken, check!" exclaimed Crane

"I have a hammer" said Monkey

"Hammer..." said Crane

"I did see a wrench earlier" said Mantis

"OK a wrench" said Crane

"And there's the Sword of Heros" said Crane

"Now we know the possible weapons, what about locations?" asked Crane, "Well we know... there's our rooms" said Tigress, "the Training Grounds" said Jet, "the Treasure Room" said

Viper, "Outside the palace" said Monkey, "and Shifu's room" said Crane. "OK so we know the weapons and possible locations, now we'd need a motive, ok guys time to put up or shut up,

who here has animosity towards Master Shifu? Don't lie" said Crane "Alright fine, one time Master Shifu kicked me and broke my leg, I still never forgave him" said Jet, "AND THAT LED YOU

TO MURDER DIDN'T IT?!" yelled Mantis in Jet's face, "I swear I'm gonna fucking squish you!" yelled Jet and Tigress put her hand on Jet's shoulder, "Enough" she said. "OK moving on... I

hated Master Shifu because one time he got drunk right? He called me a bird brain, a name that has haunted me since childhood" said Crane. "OK... next story" said Jet, "Well... Ever since

he adopted me, Master Shifu has always treated me like shit" said Tigress, "Master Shifu always underestamates me becasue of my size" said Mantis, "Master Shifu was joking once, and

he tied me in a knot!" sobbed Viper, "WHAT?!" asked Jet, "Yes he was drunk and started being stupid and he tied me in a knot, Crane had to untangle me.. It was horrible" Viper sobbed,

"And Shifu used to hit me with my stick" said Monkey.

"Alright, motives are out of the way... but now it's getting late, I think we should sleep on this until the morning" said Crane, "Careful... Jet may kill us all while we sleep!" smirked Mantis,

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL FUCKING SQUISH YOU!" yelled Jet as Tigress held him back and she dragged him into his room, the two sat on his bed. "Look Jet, Mantis is just trying to get in

your head, I'm sure you didn't do it" said Tigress as she kissed him on his neck, "Oooh Tigress, that turned me on, come on let's have sex" said Jet, "Well... What the hell we haven't done

it for a while" said Tigress as she began to undress, "OH HELL YEAH!" said Jet all turned on, Tigress then jumped in his bed and then...

**[INSERT CRAZY WILD TIGRESSxJET SEX FANTASY HERE]**

"Oh..Jet...you *huff* *huff* still...got it" said Tigress as she cuddled with Jet, who started to rub her uh... "Down south" if you will, "mmmhmmm Jet that feels good" said a pleasured

Tigress as she began to fall asleep in Jet's arms and after Jet was done doing what he was doing he too fell fast asleep.

OK YOU HEARD WHO HAS WHAT WEAPON, LOCATIONS, MOTIVES AND A SEX SCENE, NOW STAY TUNED FOR ALIBIS


	3. a twist of fate

The bell of morning tolled and everyone woke up, it was a rough morning with the death of Master Shifu and all but the gang managed to get through one night, Jet was the first to wake

up and noticed by the side of his bed, and to his surprise he saw his dagger, the blade covered with blood, could it have been Shifu's? "Wait, how the hell did this get here?" Jet thought

to himself, and as he was guess who happened to walk in? It was Mantis and there he saw Jet's bloody dagger, "I KNEW IT! GUYS COME HERE QUICK!" exclaimed Mantis, "What is it Mant-

OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Crane, "Jet, how could you? I trusted you!" cried Viper. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I was here all night with Tigress ASLEEP!" yelled Jet, to which Tigress got up

looking all pleasured, and happy, she put her arm around Jet's shoulders "I can vouch for him, OH WHAT A NIGHT WE HAD!" said Tigress all sexy-_ish_, "Oh yeah?! Well explain his dagger on

the floor coated with blood and by the looks of it, it's fresh" said Mantis, "There, that proves I didn't do anything!" yelled Jet, "Oh yeah? How?" asked Mantis, "Okay, Master Shifu was killed

yesterday, so obviously the blood couldn't be fresh now if he was killed yesterday" replied Jet, "Well... who's blood could it be?" questioned Crane. Jet got out of his bed as Tigress got

dressed and Jet noticed a trail of blood coming from a closet in the hallway, he went to inspect as the others followed, including Tigress, Jet opened the door and there was [I'm sorry] Po's

dead body, multiple stab wounds to his chest, "Oh my God!" Jet exclaimed as he started breathing heavily and he dropped to his knees clutching his chest, "JET RELAX!" yelled Tigress, Jet

started to come to, he was just in shock at what he had just seen, "I can't believe it, now we have a double homicide on our hands!" exclaimed Jet, "Yeah but what's puzzling me is why

whoever killed Po, stuffed his body in the closet?" questioned Crane "I think the killer wants to turn us against each other" said Viper, "It ain't gonna work though!" replied Monkey,

"That's true, we're a band of brothers...and sisters" Jet said jokingly, "OK first we're gonna have to get rid of his corpse because it's gonna stink this place up" said Jet, "OK wouldn't it

arouse suspicion if we carried a dead body out into broad daylight?" asked Crane, "You're right... Tigress, Crane wrap up the body in old blankets and you're gonna have to dump in the

river in the rear area of the palace" said Jet, "OK" said Tigress and Crane in unison. Tigress and Crane went to fetch the blankets as Jet moved Po's body out of the closet, and Jet looked

down and he noticed a note, he picked it up and it read;

_Well, well well... Looks like the Panda didn't make it, oh well... Next one of you is gonna get it, I don't know who but everyone will find out! None of you will ever find me, it is feeble to attempt to _

_guess my identity since you will all be dead in a matter of days!_

_Signed_

_Anonymous_

"GUYS! GUYS! LOOK! LOOK!" yelled Jet as everyone read the note, "OH GOD!" cried Viper as she coiled herself aroud Jet's arm, "I'm so scared!" she cried, "Don't worry, nobody's getting

the ax!" yelled Jet, and Tigress and Crane approached with the blankets. "What's all the commotion?" asked Crane, "Take a look at this note I found" said Jet as he handed the note to

Crane. Crane and Tigress looked at the note and were in complete disbelief, "Wait someone's getting...killed?" asked a very scared Tigress, and this came as a shock to Jet who had never

seen Tigress scared, "Don't worry guys, if we band together nobody is getting killed" said Jet, "I hope your right" said Crane as him and Tigress wrapped Po's body and took him out back

to be dumped in the river.


	4. The killer is revealed

So after that dirty deed was done, Tigress and Crane returned to the Jade Palace, covered in blood so they went to wash up, "Oh my God, Jet I'm so scared, what if one of us gets killed?"

said a panicked Viper, "Viper, listen to me, nobody and I mean nobody is getting killed, alright?" said Jet, Viper just coiled around him gently because she always felt safe around him, and

although Jet seemed all calm on the outside, on the inside he was scared shit. Tigress got out of her shower and Crane got out of his and they joined Jet, "OK guys now we have to look

for clues as to what happened to Po and Master Shifu" said Crane, "Well, let's search the Palace" replied Jet, so they searched high and low, when all of a sudden; Jet had disappeared

and there was a note which was noticed by Tigress and it read:

_"I told you someone was going to get it, I'm sure you all doubted me, well I've got Jet and if nobody complies with what I want, then Tigress... You're gonna be single._

_FIRST- I want that dagger coated in blood_

_SECOND- I want you all to show up at the Palace Training Grounds_

_THIRD- You all will give me the dagger_

_FOURTH- You will all fight me, one-on-five if you all win Jet is freed, if you lose Jet dies._

_Those are my demands failure to meet these demands will result in Jet's death, the only way for him to survive will be to listen to me and defeat me in a fight. I demand all of the above requests _

_by 6 o'clock tonight._

_Signed,_

_Anonymous_

"Quick someone get the dagger!" yelled Tigress. Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Tigress all frantically searched up and down the palace, which took about 2 hours but they still had at

least 3 hours to go, finally they found the dagger outside of Jet's room, they put it in a bag and hurried to the training grounds and there sat Jet all tied up in a chair and there stood the

killer

It was...

It was..

It was.. [take a guess]

None other than Master Shifu himself with a bottle of Scotch in his hand, "Master?" the Five said in unison, "That's right I faked my own death, and I killed that fat fuck Panda, he had no

right being here, what you thought I believed he was the Dragon Warrior? Get the fuck outta here!" said Master Shifu, obviously drunk, "I don't get Master, why?" said a scared Tigress,

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why!" yelled Master Shifu has he downed another sip of Scotch, "I fucking hate all of you! That's why! All of your stupid fuck ups! Like Jet for instance, what a

troublemaker! Getting into fights, arguing with me! Gimme the Dagger, I'm gonna impale him!" said Master Shifu, drunk as a skunk [err... Red Panda] "No Master! You will fight all of us to

the death!" yelled Tigress, and Master Shifu dropped his bottle of Scotch to the ground and proceeded to fight his students. It really was an epic battle, and Master Shifu had the upper

hand laying a flurry of punches and kicks to the Five, then all of a sudden, Jet broke loose from the rope which had been holding him together and he joined the fight, Jet quickly picked up

Master Shifu's bottle of Scotch and whacked him across the face with it, "You..." said Master Shifu as he concentrated on Jet, but Jet had the upper hand as you see as Master Shifu was

going to give a high kick to Jet, Jet grabbed him and broke his [Master Shifu's] neck, thus killing him. Everyone ran up to Jet and had a big group hug because they were all happy he was

okay, "Well guys we should do something about Master Shifu, I guess we'll just toss him in the river like we did Po" said Jet and everyone agreed, "Wow Jet, what a day" said Tigress as

she kissed him on his cheek. That was it, that was the craziest day everyone ever had.

-THE END-

or is it?

Well that was my fic... Well the main story, I am going to include alternate endings of ya know like different possibilities and outcomes. Hope you enjoyed, also my new rule with my fics, **IF **

**YOU ADD MY STORIES TO YOUR FAVS YOU MUST REVIEW THEM!!!!!!**


End file.
